36/52
{eser | önceki= 36/51 | sonraki= 36/53 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni قَالُوا يَا وَيْلَنَا مَن بَعَثَنَا مِن مَّرْقَدِنَا هَذَا مَا وَعَدَ الرَّحْمَنُ وَصَدَقَ الْمُرْسَلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kalu ya veylena mem beasena mim merkadina haza ma veader rahmanü ve sadekal mursilun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Kalu: derler 2-ya veylena: eyvah(başımıza gelenlere) 3-men: kim 4-beasena: bizi kaldırdı(diriltti) 5-mim merkadina : uyuduğumuz yerden 6-haza: bu 7-ma veade: vaat ettiğidir 8-rahmanü: Rahmanın 9-sadeka: doğru(sölemişler) 10-mursilun: peygamberler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve demişlerdir ki: Yazıklar olsun bize, kim kaldırdı bizi uyuduğumuz yerden; bu, rahmânın bize vaadettiği şey ve peygamberler gerçek söylemişler. Ali Bulaç Meali Demişlerdir ki: "Eyvahlar bize, uykuya-bırakıldığımız yerden bizi kim diriltip-kaldırdı? Bu, Rahman (olan Allah)ın va'dettiğidir, (demek ki) gönderilen (elçi)ler doğru söylemiş". Ahmet Varol Meali Derler ki: "Eyvah bize! Bizi uyuduğumuz yerden kim diriltti? Bu Rahman'ın vaad ettiğidir. Demek ki peygamberler doğru söylemişler." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Şöyle derler: “Vay başımıza gelene! Kim bizi diriltip mezarımızdan çıkardı? Bu, Rahman’ın vaad ettiği şeydir. Peygamberler doğru söylemişler.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali (İşte o zaman:) Eyvah, eyvah! Bizi kabrimizden kim kaldırdı? Bu, Rahmân'ın vâdettiğidir. Peygamberler gerçekten doğru söylemişler! derler. Edip Yüksel Meali "Vay halimize" derler, "Yattığımız yerden bizi kim kaldırdı? Bu, Rahman'ın söz verdiği şeydi. Demek elçiler doğru söylemişti." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Eyvah başımıza gelenlere! Bizi uyuduğumuz yerden kim kaldırdı? O Rahmin' in va'd buyurduğu işte buymuş. Gönderilen peygamberler doğru söylemişler derler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Eyvah, başımıza gelenlere derler: kim kaldırdı bizi uyuduğumuz yerden? Bu işte, o Rahmanın va'd buyurduğu, doğru imiş o gönderilen Resuller Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Demiş olurlar ki, «Eyvah bize! Bizi kim uyuduğumuz yerden kaldırdı? İşte bu, Rahmân'ın vaadettiğidir ve gönderilmiş olanlar, doğru söylemiş.» Muhammed Esed "Eyvah!" diyecekler, "Kim bizi (ölüm) uykumuzdan uyandırdı?" (Bunun üzerine onlara şöyle denecek:) "İşte Rahman'ın vaad ettiği budur! Demek ki O'nun elçileri doğru söylemişlerdi!" Suat Yıldırım "Eyvah bize! Kim kaldırdı bizi yatağımızdan?" diyorlar..."İşte Rahmân’ın vâdi: Resuller doğru söylerler!" Süleyman Ateş Meali Dediler: "Vah bize, bizi yattığımız yerden kim kaldırdı? İşte Rahmân'ın va'dettiği şey budur. Demek peygamberler doğru söylemiş!" Şaban Piriş Meali -Eyvah bize, mezarımızdan bizi kim kaldırdı? Bu, Rahman’ın tehdididir. Demek ki elçiler doğru söylemiş, derler. Ümit Şimşek Meali "Eyvah bize!" derler. "Kim kaldırdı bizi kabirlerimizden? İşte bu Rahmân'ın vaad ettiği şey; demek peygamberler doğru söylüyormuş!" Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Şöyle diyecekler: "Vay başımıza gelene! Kim kaldırdı bizi mezarımızdan? Rahman'ın vaat ettiği işte bu! Peygamberler doğru söylemişler." Yusuf Ali (English) They will say: "Ah! woe unto us! Who hath raised us up from our beds of repose?". . . (A voice will say:) "This is what (Allah) Most Gracious had promised, and true was the word of the messengers!" M. Pickthall (English) Crying: Woe upon us! Who hath raised us from our place of sleep? This is that which the Beneficent did promise, and the messengers spoke truth, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) "Sûra üfürülür." İkinci üfürüş: "Sonra ona bir daha üfürülür, bu kere de o yıkılanlar kalkmış, bakıyorlardır." (Zümer, 39/68), "O gün hiç kimseye zulmedilmez..." Burada a kadar o gün onlara söyleneceği hikâye etmektir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Kur'an'ın cennet tanımlamalarında zill ("gölge") terimi ve çoğul biçimi olan zilâl, çoğunlukla "mutluluk"un mecazî karşılığı olarak kullanılır -böylece, mesela, 4:57'de geçen zill zalîl "sonsuz mutluluk" anlamındadır (bkz. sure 4, not 74). Kurtuluşa erenlerin üzerinde uzandıkları "sedirler" ise, Râzî'nin 18:31 ve 55:54 ile ilgili yorumlarında işaret ettiği gibi, manevî bir doygunluğu ve bir zihin dinginliğini simgeler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Azaba uğrayacak şahıslar (Demiş olurlar ki) yani: Kıyamet günü muhakkak ki, diyeceklerdir, (eyvah bize!.) Ey helak neredesin, gel imdadımıza yetiş!. (Bizi kim uyuduğumuz yerden kaldırdı?.) Orada böyle bir azaba mâruz bulunmuyorduk, (işte bu) Bizim böyle kabirlerimizden kaldırılmamız (rahmanın vâd ettiğidir) ki, gerçekleşmiş oldu (ve gönderilmiş olanlar) Allah'ın Peygamberleri (doğru söylemişler. Bu kıyamete dâir bizlere verdikleri bilgiler, doğru imiş. Eyvah ki, biz onları tasdik etmemiştik de şimdi böyle bir felâkete uğramış bulunmaktayız. Rivayete göre ilk sûra üfürülme ile ikinci defa üfürülme arasındaki kırk sene içinde kabir azabı kaldırılacak, ölüler uykuya dalmış gibi bir hâlde bulunacaklardır. Artık yeniden hayata erip cehennem azabına mâruz kalacaklarını anlayınca öyle feryat ve figanda bulunacaklardır. Bazı zatların beyanına göre de her ne kadar kâfirler ve isyankârlar, kabirlerinde azap göreceklerse de bu azap, cehennem azabına nazaran pek hafif görüleceği cihetle kabirdeki vaziyet, bir uyku vaziyeti gibi sayılarak bundan ayrılıp da, öyle müthiş bir azaba tutulacaklar: Eyvah bize!. Diye feryat ve figana başlayacaklardır.